


Guy Fawkes Day

by sabinelagrande



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Partner Betrayal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-24
Updated: 2004-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The appetite is never fully satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy Fawkes Day

He had watched her since he met her. Admired her. Wanted her. He couldn't honestly say that he loved her, because that just wasn't him.

So he had finally done it. He had her. It had taken years, but he had done it. He sold out his family in the last dregs of the war and joined the "right" side. He saw now that none of it really mattered; it was just a game, and he had backed the right horse. Now they had just moved in together in a flat in what remained of Diagon Alley.

He was half awake in the early morning sunlight, her deep red hair splayed across his chest. They were up all night watching the fireworks for Bonfire Night. The door creaked open. A familiar form appeared.

"Breakfast is ready," Hermione said, "if you're interested." She turned and left. Draco had never noticed before the wide, full curve of her hip, or how the sun caught just so in her hair. He looked down at Ginny, peacefully sleeping beside him, smiling in her dream. Could he give this up, this little bliss, to chase another man's wife, practically his sister-in-law, his old enemy? Ginny turned in her sleep. He stood up, stretched, and looked out the window.

Yes.


End file.
